L'AMOUR TOUJOURS L'AMOUR
by missannie
Summary: HGRW et HPGW. Un nouveau projet les attend et Harry doit faire équipe avec Ginny pour le cours de Potions. Ron est toujours aussi aveugle et une jeune fille semble lui tourner autour ce qui ne plait pas à Hermione. COMPLETE.
1. L'annonce

Chapitre #1 : L'annonce  
  
Après un été toujours affreux chez les Dursley, Harry est afin près à retourner à Poudlard, une des meilleures écoles de sorcellerie. L'adolescent de seize ans entamera alors sa sixième année, c'est-à-dire son avant dernière année d'études à Poudlard. Impatient, Harry a très hâte de retrouver ses meilleurs amis; Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. En plus, depuis l'année dernière, Harry s'est fait une petite amie, Cho Chang, une très jolie jeune fille, finissante à Poudlard, car elle est maintenant en septième année. En effet, Cho avait un an de plus que Harry. Malgré quelques difficultés au sein du couple, Harry et Cho entretiennent quand même une belle relation. Il va de soit que le jeune sorcier a aussi hâte de revoir Cho Chang que ses condisciples de Gryffondor.  
  
Après le trajet à bord du Poudlard Express, en compagnie de Cho, Ron et Hermione, Harry et ses amis assistent à la répartitions des élèves de première année à leur maison respective, déterminée en raison de leurs aptitudes et compétences, comme à l'accoutumer. Cependant avant la distribution, le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, un des plus vieux et plus puissant sorcier existant, avait une annonce importante à faire aux élèves.  
  
Avant de commencer la répartition des élèves, j'ai un message important qui s'adresse particulièrement aux élèves de cinquième et sixième année, alors ouvrez bien vos oreilles, je ne suis pas vraiment en mesure de répéter, vous savez je me fait vieux, dit-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Harry tendait l'oreille très attentivement de même que Ron et Hermione, à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Mais que cela pouvait bien être et en quoi cela concernait les élèves de cinquième et sixième et non les autres degrés de scolarité. Cette année, Poudlard a décidé d'instaurer un nouveau programme d'études ayant pour but de favoriser les relations interpersonnelles et professionnelles entre les différents étudiants de cette école de sorcellerie. De ce fait, un cours commun et particulier est assigné aux élèves de cinquième et sixième année, afin de développer cette compétence. Cette année, le cours de Potion, avec votre professeur Severus, sera alloué à cette nouvelle expérience. Ce programme consiste surtout a combiné les élèves de sixième et cinquième années ensemble. Un élève de sixième année sera jumelé avec un élève de cinquième année qui feront équipe tout au long de l'année scolaire, dans le cadre du cours de Potion. Cette idée permet de favoriser les relations entre les différents degrés de scolarité de cette école. Pourquoi les cinquième et sixième années particulièrement, et bien nous, cadre professeurs, voulons épargner les finissants, en raison de toutes les activités de fin d'année prévues, comme par exemple le bal, et avant les cinquièmes année, nous présumons qu'il y a beaucoup de travaux hors des heures de cours selon vos plans de cours. Bref, vous élèves de cinquième et sixième année, êtes ceux dont la charge de travail est moindre et nous nous permettons alors de procéder à cette alternative. Ce sera le choixpeau magique qui déterminera le ou la partenaire idéal qui fera équipe avec vous pendant toute une année. Aussi, il est très probable, que les maisons soient mélangées au sein des équipes. Alors, maintenant, je laisse la parole à Minerva. 


	2. Les nouvelles équipes

**Chapitre #2 : Les nouvelles équipes**

Plusieurs jeunes filles, et même aussi des jeunes garçons, chuchotaient : « j'aimerais tellement faire équipe avec Harry Potter, ce serait trop cool, moi et Harry Potter... » Mais l'on chuchotait assez fort que ces paroles vinrent aux oreilles de Harry, qui se sentait de loin observé. Aussi, Cho Chang semblait quelque peu distraite à l'entente de ces paroles. C'était la « chanceuse » aux yeux des élèves. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment partager son petit ami.

J'espère que je ne saurai pas avec un élève de Serpentard, ou encore avec une pichou, une nullité, affirma soudain Ron à l'oreille de Harry, mais assez fort que Hermione l'attendit.

Ben franchement, elle peut être très gentille même si elle ne correspond pas à tes critères de beauté féminine, Ron.

Ron fit semblant de ne rien attendre et prêta attention aux paroles du professeur McGonagall.

Lorsque votre nom sera nommé, vous montez sur l'estrade et le choixpeau déterminera qui fera équipe avec vous. Et cette personne se lèvera et ira rejoindre son ou sa partenaire. Allons-y sans plus tarder.

Un silence se fit soudainement sentir à l'intérieur de la grande salle où se déroulait cet évènement.

M. Draco Malfoy, lança le professeur McGonagall

Un garçon à la chevelure blonde, affichant un air supérieur, se leva avec fierté. Malfoy était son pire ennemi à Harry, surtout parce qu'il était à Serpentard, la maison où les sorciers se sont converti aux forces du mal selon les rumeurs. Draco faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour taquiner Harry et le mettre ainsi de mauvaise humeur.

Colin Creevey, affirma le choixpeau.

L'élève de cinquième année se leva, déçu d'être jumelé avec le pire ennemi de son héro. En effet Colin, un Gryffondor, était un très grand fan de Harry. Il rejoignit alors Malfoy, qui lui aussi n'était pas très fier de son nouveau partenaire.

M. Neville Longdubat, dit ensuite le professeur.

Sarah Pitch, lança le choixpeau magique.

Une fille assez jolie de taille moyenne, les cheveux noirs, les yeux bruns noisette, quitta alors la table de Poursouffle, se dirigeant vers Neville, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Qu'il est chanceux ce Neville, tu as vu cette fille? dit Ron à Harry.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas.

M. Ronald Weasley, continua le professeur McGonagall.

Ron se leva, démontrant toujours un de ses regards absents, s'assoit et le choixpeau affirma le nom de :

Melissa Jewel.

C'était la plus jolie jeune fille de Serdaigle, après Cho bien sûr, pensa Harry. Harry vit un très large sourire s'afficher dans le visage de Ron. Par contre, Hermione ne démontra aucune joie, remarqua Harry.

Miss Hermione Granger

Hermione se leva à son tour et Harry resta seul.

Anne Barry

Anne Barry était une fille de Serpentard et contrairement à la majorité des filles de Serpentard, elle paraissait gentille, sûrement dû au fait qu'elle n'était pas très populaire auprès des autres. Elle n'était pas d'une beauté suprême. Cela ne dérangeait pas du tout Hermione, même qu'elle était plutôt contente, d'avoir comme coéquipière une Serpentard dont le nom de sa maison ne lui montait pas à la tête.

M. Harry Potter, dit soudainement Minerva.

Harry se leva, s'assit mettant sur sa tête le choixpeau magique. Lui se foutait pas mal de la personne qui travaillerait avec lui. La salle se tue complètement et tous les élèves étaient impatients de savoir qui serait l'élève chanceux qui fera équipe avec Harry pendant toute une année à Poudlard.

Miss. Ginny Weasley.


	3. Un grain de jalousie dans l'air

Chapitre #3 : Un grain de jalousie dans l'air

Une jeune fille de Gryffondor, aux cheveux roux, se leva, le teint écarlate, afin de rejoindre Harry. Ginny était la sœur cadette de Ron et Harry la connaissait très bien. Il était quand même heureux de savoir qu'il fera équipe avec une coéquipière de Gryffondor. Ginny avait toujours eu un faible pour Harry, mais maintenant qu'il sortait avec Cho, elle s'y était beaucoup moins attachée. Mais Harry resta toujours un modèle à suivre pour la jeune fille.

- Je suis très content que ce soit toi, au moins je ne suis pas avec quelqu'un dont je connais à peine. Je sens qu'on va passer une belle année à travailler ensemble, dit-il à Ginny une fois qu'elle l'avait rejoint.

- Merci et moi aussi je suis très contente de faire équipe avec toi, dit-elle d'un ton plutôt gêné à l'égard de Harry.

Après cette répartition, se fût à celle des maisons respectives pour les premières années, dont Harry et ses amis assistaient. Une fois cela terminé, chacun des élèves se rendit donc à leur salle commune.

- Tu es chanceux Harry de faire équipe avec ma sœur, j'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un dont je connais, mais je suis très content de ma partenaire. Elle est jolie, hein, Mélissa ? affirma Ron à Harry, lorsqu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur salle commune.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est jolie, enfin dans son genre!!!

- Elle est peut-être jolie, comme vous dites, mais cela ne va pas dire que tu vas passer une belle année avec elle, tu sais Ron, elle peut t'attirer des ennuies plus que autres choses, interrompit Hermione à l'égard de Ron en particulier.

- C'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas la juger uniquement que par sa beauté, fit remarquer Harry.

Hermione regarda Harry avec un sourire et approuva d'un signe de tête face à Ron.

- Tu ne devrais pas me faire la morale miss parfaite, tu n'es pas mieux que moi, tu es sorti avec Viktor Krum, puis il faut avouer que la fille qui est en équipe avec toi, et bien…

- Je n'ai pas sortit avec Viktor, nous avons été que des bons amis, pis Anne est très gentille, elle au moins, elle ne se prend pas pour ce qu'elle n'est pas, comme ta Mélissa Jewel.

- Ouais c'est ça, en tout cas moi je vais me coucher je suis fatigué. Tu viens Harry.

- Ouais, je vais te rejoindre dans quelques minutes. Il faut que j'aille voir Cho avant, je lui ai dit que je la rejoindrais avant d'aller me coucher. Bonne nuit Hermione, répondit Harry.

- Bonne nuit Harry, dit Hermione à Harry et non à Ron.

Cho se montrait quelque peu jalouse de Ginny parce qu'elle savait que cette fille avait toujours eu un faible pour Harry, en plus c'était une élève de Gryffondor. Cependant, Cho se montrait fréquemment jalouse, et c'était ce qui dérangeait le plus Harry. En fait, c'était le problème de leur couple, une jalousie excessive. Cho n'aimait pas vraiment Hermione, parce que c'est la meilleure amie de Harry, et selon elle, Harry passait beaucoup plus de temps avec Hermione qu'avec elle, sa copine de cœur. Aussi, une très grande majorité des gens (à l'exception de Malfoy et ses amis) aimait Harry, dû à sa célébrité et son courage exemplaire, sans doute. Cette admiration à l'égard de Harry ne plaisait particulièrement pas à Cho.

- Écoute, Cho, je ne sais pas combien de fois que je te le répète, il ne se passe absolument rien entre Hermione et moi, et si tu veux tout savoir…

Harry s'approcha et chuchota à l'oreille de Cho

- Tu sais, je crois que Hermione est amoureuse de Ron, mais ne le dit à personne, s'il vous plaît.

- Alors tu vois tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. En tout cas je te dis bonne nuit et à demain.

Harry embrassa sa petite amie sur la joue et s'en alla aussitôt étant donné le « froid » qu'il existait à l'intérieur de leur relation. Cho, elle, ne faisait absolument rien pour contrer à la situation actuelle. Elle regarda Harry s'en aller au dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor, avec un air peu convaincant, un air qui n'aspirait pas confiance au sein de la relation.


	4. La vérité

****

**Salut à tous!**

Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Il est peut-être court (mais plus long que les autres)... mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les chapitres seront de plus en plus longs... YOUPPI!

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**kikou224:** Exuse moi pour le retard mais là je suis bel et bien décidé à publier ma fic... Après ta review, j'ai essayer de mettre des tirets... mais je ne savais pas comment éditer mes chapitres, parce que le transfert ne s'est pas bien fait... mais là je le sais et j'édite mes chapitres pour qu' ils se lisent mieux. J'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fic, malgré tout ce temps... (dsl)

**Magic-Pinki:** Merci pour tes compliments... j'en suis flattée. Et oui Malfoy avec Colin... ce n'est pas l'équipe la mieux organisée...loll. Malfoy est toujours aussi cruel... envers tout le monde et Colin ne passe pas à coté. Harry sort encore avec Cho... mais tu verras dans les prochains chapitres, et même celui-ci, que... enfin bon je te laisse deviner...loll.

**Élodie:** Merci pour ta review. Pour les fautes... je vais plus faire attention... et voilà la suite.

**LovelyHermione:** Ron et Hermione ne sont pas un cadeau soit l'un pour l'autre... mias tout peu arriver...

**Benelie:** Harry et Cho... ben non c'est pour la vie...loll.

**Ladydragonne:** Et voilà la suite. Ne t'inquiète pas les chapitres seront un peu plus longs...

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

****

**Chapitre #4 : La vérit**

Ce pourquoi Cho Chang se comportait comme cela avec Harry, était que, au fond d'elle-même, elle n'avait jamais complètement oublier que son premier petit ami, Cedric Diggory, était mort par la faute de Harry, deux ans auparavant, lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. C'est ce qu'elle pensait, mais d'autres de l'école affirmaient que c'était la faute à Voldemort, personne d'autres, cependant, il n'y avait pas de preuves concrètes pour donner la faute entièrement à Voldemort. En effet, Cédric et Cho ont entretenu une brève relation en quatrième année et durant le tournoi des trois sorciers dont Harry et Cédric faisait partie. Lors de la dernière tâche, le trophée du vainqueur, dont Harry et Cédric le touchèrent en même temps, se transforma aussitôt en portoloin et Voldemort tua immédiatement Cédric pour enfin être seul avec son ennemi juré de tous les temps, Harry Potter. Alors, Cho Chang ne sera jamais complètement la même, temps et aussi longtemps qu'elle n'aura pas accepté la vérité a propos de ce qui c'était vraiment passé avec Harry et Cédric lors du tournoi. Harry lui avait beau lui expliqué mille et mille fois ce qui c'était vraiment passé, mais selon elle, il fallait le voir pour le coire.

Pourquoi elle sortait avec Harry? Tout simplement parce qu'elle aime être en compagnie des garçons, elle a peur d'être toute seule, elle a besoin de se sentir aimer. Cela la sécurisait. En plus, Harry était populaire parce qu'il était le survivant de l'attaque de vous savez qui il y a seize ans. Donc, automatiquement, Cho était elle aussi plus populaire pour les étudiants de Poudlard. Cho sortait aussi avec Harry pour ajouter une corde à son arc, pour pouvoir dire un moment donné, qu'elle avait déjà eu comme petit ami le célèbre Harry Potter. Le fait de sortir avec les garçons lui faisait donner l'impression qu'elle était attirante. Et elle n'avait pas tort. Cho était très jolie et elle n'avait pas de difficultés à se trouver un nouveau copain.

Harry pensait de plus en plus a laissé Cho si elle continuait à se comporter comme cela avec lui, à lui faire subir cette jalousie un peu trop excessive. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison de son comportement. Il allait attendre encore quelque temps pour ce qui en ait de sa relation avec elle. Peut-être est-ce vrai que la communication est le secrets au sein d'un couple. Alors pour essayer d'entretenir la présente relation avec Cho, il faudrait encore et encore lui parler en espérant que cette fois elle comprendrait.

Le lendemain matin, après le petit déjeuner, Harry alla faire une petite promenade, dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, avec Cho afin de lui parler pour une seconde fois.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, alors cesse un peu d'être jalouse, Hermione est comme une sœur pour moi, et Ginny, et bien, c'est juste la petite sœur de Ron, c'est tout. Elle ne m'intéresse même pas de loin ou de près. C'est à toi que je m'intéresse et à personne d'autres.

- Je sais que tu m'aimes, Harry, et je ne suis pas jalouse du tout, mais je tiens à dire qu'il est vrai que tu passes plus de temps avec Hermione qu'avec moi, et je te l'avoue, cela m'agace un peu. C'est moi ta petite amie, pas elle.

Juste à cette affirmation, Cho mentait et Harry le savait, elle était et sera toujours jalouse d'Hermione. Peut-être devrait-il passer plus de temps avec Cho, comme elle le mentionnait? Cela lui fera sûrement plaisir. Si cela peut aider à sa relation. En tout cas il allait essayer de passer plus de temps avec elle. Avec les entraînement de Quidditch, les devoirs et leçons (il ne savait pas si le programme de jumelage allait demander plus de travail ou quoi? Sûrement que oui), il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer à Cho. En plus, il ne voulait pas délaisser ses amis Ron et Hermione, en passant trop de temps avec Cho. Alors il essayera de trouver un juste milieu entre ses travaux scolaires, sa copine, ses meilleurs amis et le Quidditch. Ce ne sera pas facile s'organiser avec tout cela.

- D'accord, j'essayerai de passer plus de temps avec toi, si cela peut te faire plaisir, dit Harry à Cho

- Tu parles comme si ce geste serait une corvée pour toi! Lui répondit Cho qui avait levé le ton.

- Mais non, tu as totalement tort, je serai, extrêmement content si on pouvait passer plus de temps ensemble. Et j'avoue qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de moments où on est seul toi et moi, lui rétorqua Harry d'un ton convaincant.

- Ca fait plaisir d'entendre cela, je serai très contente moi aussi, si on pouvait passer plus de temps ensemble, lui avait dit Cho et un large sourire s'illuminait sur son visage tout en regardant Harry droit dans ses yeux vert émeraude.

À cet instant, les deux jeunes gens s'approchèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent et à ce moment précis, ils s'embrassèrent assez longtemps. Ce dernier baiser était comme celui d'une réconciliation au sein du couple. Mais cette réconciliation allait durer encore combien de temps?

* * *

Voilà! Et bien je pense que le jour où j'udaterai ma fic sera les mardi. Un nouveau chapitre par semaine...promis! Sinon je vous en aviserai...

Continuez à me laisser des reviews... c'est grandement apprécié.

bye bye et à la semaine prochaine

MISSANNIE


	5. Le tarot

****

**

* * *

**

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira...**

RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS:

MAGIC-PINKI: Tu n'aimes pas Cho... moi non plus... loll. Et tu as raison il serait mieux avec Ginny mais eux s'aiment-ils???? Et merci d'aimer ma fic.

HERMIONE G.W: Salut toi! Une autre qui n'aime pas Cho. Ça tombe bien parce que moi non plus...loll. C'est qu'elle a l'air comme tu l'as décrite, qu'elle n'accorde pas d'importance aux autres... c'est elle en premier et c'est tout. Ouais... pas de Ron et Hermione dans le dernier chapitre mais celui-ci est plus axé vers Ron, alors comme il est ton perso préféré alors tu seras comblée...

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre # 5 : Le tarot**

Suite à cette conversation avec sa petite amie, Harry se rendit à son tout premier cours de sa nouvelle année; celui de divination avec le professeur Trelawney. Cette dernière, n'avait prédit que quelques vraies affirmations, mais lorsqu'elle le prédisait elle prenait un ton qui était différent de celui qu'elle employait à l'accoutumer. Pour ces rares fois, elle avait pris un ton rauque et mystique qui laissait supposer qu'elle était, à ce moment précis, dans une sorte de transe. De toutes façon, Harry n'aimait pas vraiment ce cours, la seule chose de bien c'est qu'ils pouvaient, lui et Ron, inventer toutes sortes de prédictions les plus malchanceuses les unes des autres pour ainsi avoir de meilleurs résultats scolaires. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi mais elle aimait qu'on lui prédise des futurs malheurs.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à lire l'avenir avec les cartes de taros, avait commencer le professeur Trelawney. C'est une méthode très utilisée par les moldus. Vous avez un paquet de carte pour deux alors trouvez-vous un ou une partenaire. Ensuite, vous allez, à tour de rôle, lire l'avenir de votre camarade à l'aide de ces cartes. Je passerai dans les allées pour savoir si vous êtes capable de bien interpréter ce que disent les cartes.

- J'espère qu'elle n'en fera pas tout un plat si jamais tu piges la carte de la mort, dit Harry à l'égard de Ron.

- Là Harry tu rêves en couleurs, Trelawney qui ne réagit pas avec une mort prédite c'est comme Hermione qui déciderait de ne pas faire un devoir. Tu vois ça ce ne peut pas, tout simplement, lui répondit Ron qui riait de bon cœur.

- Le pire c'est que tu as raison Ron.

- J'ai toujours raison moi, tu devrais le savoir Harry depuis au moins six ans, blaguait Ron face à Harry qui commençait à lui tirer les cartes.

Après les avoir brassées de la main de Ron, Harry en pigea quatre et Ron les disposa sur la table en forme de croix et la cinquième carte, placée au milieu de la croix, serait celle d'une synthèse. C'était la même façon qu'avait expliquée le professeur Trelawney un peu plus tôt.

- Quelle est ta question Harry, amour, travail, argent...? L'avait questionner Ron.

- Je ne sais pas trop, disons le travail. Sur le plan professionnel vais-je bien m'en sortir? Réfléchissait Harry.

- Bon commençons par la première carte, c'est-à-dire celle-ci, (il retourna la carte qui était à gauche. Cette carte est donc le symbole de la maison de Dieu qui signifie que tu traverses présentement une période mouvementée, chaotique et déstabilisante. Ce n'est pas étonnant avec le retour de Vol... bien tu sais de qui je veux parler Harry! Aussi, selon le livre tu peux vivre une désillusion par rapport à ta question, tu te demandes vraiment si tu est fait pour le métier que tu convoites ou encore c'est soit la rupture d'une situation dans ta vie. Peut-être avec Cho, elle à l'air tellement jalouse.

- On s'est réconcilié Cho et moi, on s'est parlé et maintenant ça va entre nous deux, lui répondit Harry à l'égard de Ron.

- Ah ok! Cela peut survenir un peu plus tard aussi.

Ron tourna la deuxième carte, celle complètement à droite, et il y vit le symbole du Pape sur la carte.

- Et bien, Harry, selon cette carte, le pape est une mise en garde : Tu ne doit pas présumer de tes forces et surtout de ne pas écouter les mauvais conseils qui vont t'avoir été lancés. Fait comme bon te semble. Ok! Cette carte maintenant, il retira celle en haut complètement est celle de l'Hermite ce qui signifie qu'il faut te pondérer, réfléchir encore et surtout ne pas agir impulsivement. Tu dois approfondir tes projets, méditer d'avantage sur les problèmes avant de faire quoi que ce soit, Harry. Maintenant la dernière carte avant la synthèse, il tourna la carte qui était placée en bas. Cette figure représente la Force... Si tu fais comme la troisième carte t'a dit de faire, la force peut incarner un événement, une idée ou un projet qui s'affirme. Tu gèreras la situation en toutes circonstances et tu parviendras sans doutes à tes fins. La carte qui fait la synthèse est, et il tourna la carte du centre, l'arcane sans nom, Harry. Cette carte met l'accent sur l'importance du changement, de la transformation, de la fin d'une étape. Ca dit aussi que tu traverseras un bouleversement important. Voilà ce que réserve ton avenir Harry! Avait dit Ron.

- Si je comprends bien, je vais avoir quelques difficultés, comme tout le monde je crois, et je vais vivre un grand bouleversement, ce qui créera sans doute un nouveau départ pour moi, mais malgré celui-ci, je vais arriver à mes fins, professionnellement, quand même.

- Oui c'est ce que j'ai compris aussi selon les cartes que tu avais pigées. Bon maintenant c'est à mon tour, je vais piger les cartes, et il les pigea une fois que Harry les avait brassées.

Harry les mit donc sur la table face à Ron, de la même façon, en forme de croix, sans oublier la cinquième qui sera la synthèse pour Ron. La question de Ron était sur le plan amoureux, il voulait savoir s'il existait au moins une personne qui l'aimait à vouloir sortir avec lui. Et si c'était possible, le nom serait apprécié.

La première carte était celle de la Tempérance ce qui signifie que Ron est quelqu'un de bien dans sa peau, dans sa tête, il est épanoui, équilibré, à l'aise avec les autres et dans la communication en général. Agréable et gentil, en plus, il a une bonne vision des choses. Ce côté qui plaît sûrement à la fille en question. La seconde carte était celle de l'Étoile qui dit que Ron ne voit pas la réalité en face, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne voit vraiment si la fille l'aime ou non. Il ne voit pas les signes qui pourraient laisser croire qu'une quelconque personne est intéressé par lui. Ensuite, la troisième carte est celle du Pendu. Cette carte lui conseil d'attendre, de faire confiance en la vie et le temps arrangera les choses. Donc, la fille n'est pas prête à dévoiler ses sentiments à son égard. Ron le sera quand le temps sera probable pour cet nouvel amour. La quatrième carte, celle en bas de la croix représente la figure de l'Hermite ce qui indique une lenteur dans les évènements. La concrétisation du couple est longue nécessitant beaucoup d'efforts. En synthèse, c'est le symbole de l'Impératrice qui y est représenté. Donc, il est important de réfléchir sur ce point-là, d'utiliser toutes ses capacités intellectuelles pour ainsi continuer à avancer. Les dialogues, les contacts humains et les relations interpersonnelles sont très importants.

- Alors, Ron, selon cette analyse des cartes du Tarot, il existe bien quelqu'un qui t'aime mais qui n'est pas prête à te l'avouer. De laisser aller le temps et tout se déroulera bien. Il se peut que cela soit assez long avant que tu saches de qui il s'agit. Entre temps, entretient de bonnes relations et ne soit pas trop « niaiseux » je dirais. C'est sûrement cela qui va faire que cette fille va se décider à te le dire, lui avait résumé Harry à Ron.

- Si ce n'est pas des sottises, je suis très content de savoir qui existe au moins une personne qui m'aime. Mais les cartes ne disent pas qui c'est? L'avait questionner Ron.

- Non il n'y a aucun indice là-dessus, lui répondit Harry.

Le professeur Trelawney leur avait demander d'écrire la synthèse de ce que avait dit les cartes, sur un parchemin, pour le prochain cours. Le soir même, Harry et Ron se mirent au travail afin d'en finir le plus vite possible. Ils composaient donc sur leur parchemin dans la grande salle et Hermione allait les rejoindre.

- C'est pour le cours de divination? Hermione s'adressait à Ron et Harry.

- Oui, avait répondit Harry.

- Et aujourd'hui qui va mourir, lança Hermione en blague.

- Non, mais Harry va vivre un grand bouleversement qui en résultera d'un nouveau départ, rétorqua Ron à l'égard d'Hermione.

- Et toi Ron, qu'est que le Tarot t'a dit.

Cependant, c'est Harry qui prit la parole.

- Ron voulait savoir s'il existait dans l'univers une fille qui l'aimait. Et il a eu réponse à sa question.

Harry vit que Ron avait le tint rougeâtre.

- Et qu'est que ça dit, répondit Hermione qui avait l'air à s'intéresser à la situation.

Maintenant c'est Ron qui lui répondit et dont le tint avait reprit sa couleur normale.

- Les cartes disaient juste que cette fille n'est pas encore prête à me dire ses sentiments et de laisser aller le temps à cette situation. Supposément que les dialogues et la pleine utilisation de mes capacités intellectuelles serait très importante pour cette fille. Moi j'aurais aimer savoir de qui il s'agit ou juste quelques indices, mais non, il faut que je me contente de ce que m'a prédît les cartes de moldus.

- Ah bon! Et Hermione se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles en leur disant bonne nuit et les deux garçons le lui rendit le bonne nuit.

* * *

Et voilà un autre chapitre de fini. Le prochain sera "Premier cours de Potions".

En tout cas continez à me laisser des reviews, c'est apprécié. bye bye et à la semaine prochaine.


	6. Premier cours de Potions

**BONJOUR! VOILÀ UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Magic-Pinki:** Pour le tarot... et bien disons que je me suis informée... parce que je n'y connait rien mais je voulais que ça l'aille du bon sens. Qui est la fille... hihi moi je le sais mais je ne te le dirai pas... mais tu ne le saura pas tout de suite... et voici la suite.

**Hermione G-W**: Merci pour ta review et voici la suite.

**Benelie:** Ouais... mais en tout cas...loll. Voici la suite.

**LovelyHermione:** C'est pas grave si tu n'as pas laissé de reviews... je te pardonne loll. Et merci pour le compliment tu va voir les chapitres sont de plus en plus meilleurs.

**Et bonne lecture à tous!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre # 6 : Le premier cours de potion**

Le mardi était la première journée où les étudiants de sixième année et de cinquième allaient travailler ensemble pour le cours de Potions avec Rogue. L'avant-midi entier était consacré à cela. Harry allait travailler avec Ginny, Draco avec Colin (au grand désarrois de Draco) Hermione avec Anne, Ron avec Mélissa (qu'il trouvait très jolie) et Neville avec Sarah. Les autres étudiants étaient tous jumelés à un élève de cinquième. Tout à coup, Rogue entra dans la pièce réservée à cette fin et prit la parole :

- Bon, je ne suis pas très enthousiaste à cette nouvelle idée de notre cher directeur le professeur Dumbledore, de jumelé les élève ainsi, alors soyez des plus indulgents car je ne m'amuserai pas à répéter dix fois les ingrédients, vous n'avez qu'a bien lire ce qu'il y a d'inscrit sur le tableau, hein Potter.

Rogue fusilla du regard Harry lorsque qu'il prononça ces paroles. Il est arrivé deux ou trois fois à Harry d'oublier quelques ingrédients de sa potion parce qu'il avait sauté une ligne de ce qui était écrit au tableau et Rogue ne l'avait surtout pas épargné de ce fait.

Installés tout près de Ginny et d'Harry, il y avait Ron en plus de sa partenaire, Mélissa. Ron paraissait très enthousiaste à l'idée de travailler avec elle. C'était la principale raison qui le motivait à aller aux cours de potions. Mélissa était très gentille mais elle n'était pas une lumière. Elle questionna sans cesse Ron sur des sujets vraiment faciles, parce qu'il les avait compris lui-même, mais cela lui faisait le plus grand plaisir lorsqu'il pouvait lui répondre. Il avait l'impression d'être supérieur et plus intelligent.

En ce qui concerne Hermione, elle avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec Anne. La serpentard ne parlait jamais de Malfoy et ne descendait en aucun cas Harry, dont une grande partie des élèves de serpentard s'amusaient à faire. Tous les deux riaient de bon cœur en faisant leurs ce que avait demander le professeur Rogue.

Du côté de Malfoy et Colin, ce pauvre Colin, pensa Harry, rien n'allait pour le bien. Comme à son habitude, Malfoy prenait un plaisir fou à attaquer de méchanceté toute personne qui était à Gryffondor. C'était même pire dans le cas de Colin, car ce dernier aimait beaucoup Harry d'amitié. Tous ceux et celles qui étaient amis avec Harry, Malfoy les détestaient.

Pour Harry, il pensait qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir mieux comme partenaire. Ginny était très douée en potion, à sa grande surprise. Elle était beaucoup moins gênée avec Harry depuis quelques temps.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Harry, mais on est la seule équipe dont la potion est d'un rose vif comme avait dit le professeur. Regardes celle d'Hermione et Anne, elle est bleue. Pourtant ce n'est pas si compliqué selon les indications.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si bonne en potion, Ginny. Je suis content qu'on est la bonne couleur, pour une fois, Rogue n'a pas raison de me pénaliser là-dessus, lui dit Harry.

Ginny devient rouge lorsque Harry la complimentait sur son habileté en potion.

- Bien, j'ai toujours été attirée par les potions, sauf que c'est Rogue qui ne m'aide pas vraiment en la matière. Il est toujours aussi austère avec les Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas bien d'avoir du favoritisme en tant que professeur.

- Je t'approuve sur ce que tu viens de dire, Ginny, tu as parfaitement raison. Rogue nous a toujours détestés, les Gryffondor, et il cherche par tous les moyens de nous enlever des points qui avantageraient Malfoy et sa bande.

- Bien, je crois que nous avons terminé notre potion, Harry. En espérant avoir quand même une bonne note pour notre potion de _change-couleur_.

Cette potion avait les propriétés de faire changer de couleur la personne qui s'en sert, comme un caméléon. Cette personne prend immédiatement la couleur de ce qui l'entour afin de mieux pourvoir se camoufler en cas de danger. Cela pourrait être très utile si jamais quelque chose menacerait un élève. Cependant, cette propriété ne durerait que quelques minutes, dix tout au plus.

- Et maintenant, nous allons tester si votre potion fonctionne. Malfoy, Creevey, montrez-nous le résultat de la vôtre, lança le professeur Rogue d'un ton sec.

- Oui bien sûr, professeur.

C'était la voix de Malfoy. Colin fut quasi obligé de boire leur potion, car Malfoy l'avait beaucoup forcé et Colin n'a pas eu le choix d'accepter. Suite à la gorgée qu'avait bue Colin, il se décolora aussitôt en vert, tout à fait à l'opposé du brun-gris qu'affichait la classe de Rogue. Tout le monde si mit à rire. On sentait la gêne de Colin montée en lui.

- Très bien, Creevey, vous pouvez retourner à votre place. Je vous donne une B.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient obtenu un B, ce n'était vraiment pas l'effet voulu, oh... bien sûr Malfoy, pensa-t-il.

- Granger, Barry c'est à votre tour!

C'était Hermione qui se leva et elle bu ce que les deux filles avait fait avec tant d'amusement (elles ne faisaient que rire en classe). Hermione devint alors toute grise.

- Bien, je vous donne un C, maintenant vous pouvez allez vous rassoire Granger.

Hermione se retourna, encore toute grise avec un air de mécontentement. Elles avaient obtenu un C tandis que la potion de Malfoy et Colin était encore plus ratée et eux avaient eu le droit à un B.

- Bon maintenant, Rogue regarda sa liste des élèves, ah oui... Weasley et Jewel. Montrez-nous le fruit de vos efforts, malgré que je ne m'attends pas à grand-chose, et Rogue dit alors tout bas : avec Weasley il ne faut pas espérer de grandes choses.

Ron se leva d'un air confiant pour tenir tête au professeur Rogue et il bu sa potion. Ron passa de sa couleur naturelle à un violet. À remarquer l'effet donné, lui non plus, n'avait pas vraiment réussi sa potion avec Mélissa. Les autres équipes passèrent à tour de rôle et se fut au tour d'Harry et Ginny.

- Maintenant essayons Potter et Weasley, deux Weasley dans la même classe, mon Dieu, qu'est-je fait pour mériter ça, dit Rogue sarcastiquement.

- Veux-tu y aller Harry s'il vous plaît, je suis un peu gênée de l'essayer devant toute la classe, tu comprends?

- Oui, oui, il n'y a aucun problème, la potion c'est quasiment toute toi qui l'as faite, je te dois bien cela.

Harry se leva pour se diriger vers l'avant de la classe, près du bureau de Rogue. Il but alors leur potion en toute confiance. À la grande surprise de tous les élèves ou presque, Harry devint immédiatement d'un couleur brun-gris semblable à la classe de Potion. Les élèves avaient même du mal à le distinguer tellement que leur potion avait bien fonctionnée. Lorsque que les étudiants aperçurent ce phénomène, ils se mirent à applaudir, à l'exception des Serpentard, évidemment. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas d'Anne Berry qui applaudissait fermement.

- Je dois avouer que le résultat est étonnant, mais vous vous méritez quand même un B, Weasley et toi.

Harry retourna à sa place très déçu par sa note.

- Bien, vous me ferez un compte rendu de cette potion, en équipe de jumelage, sur deux rouleaux de parchemin, à remettre au prochain cours. Cette partie comptera pour 50% de la note finale de ce travail.

Tous les élèves s'en allèrent du cours en protestant la note obtenue par Harry et Ginny. Le résultat donné était nettement supérieur à celui de Draco et Colin, qui pourtant avaient obtenu un B comme eux. Ce qui était positif dans ce geste de la part de Rogue c'est que la note, et les futures sûrement, tourneraient à l'avantage de Colin Creevey. Au moins un Gryffondor bénéficiera du favoritisme de Rogue face aux Serpentard.

- WOW, Harry comment toi et ma sœur avez fait pour faire une potion aussi réussie? avait dit Ron qui attrapa à la course Harry dans le couloir.

- Je n'ai pas de mérite, moi, ta sœur est très douée en potion et j'avoue moi aussi j'ai été étonné de le constater. Elle a presque toute faite la potion seule, je n'ai fait que l'aider en faisant des petites tâches; comme brasser où aller chercher ce qu'il fallait, réponda Harry.

Hermione les avait rejoint peu après, car elle avait aussi félicité Ginny pour la potion du _change-couleur_.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas eu plus haut qu'un B. Cela valait au moins un A comme note. C'était parfait, mais Rogue et la perfection, ça fait deux, avait-elle dit.

- On peut dire que tu as eu la partenaire parfaite grâce à ma sœur pour le cours de potion, Harry!

- Oui tu as raison, ça bien tombé que ce soit le cours de potion qui a été choisi pour le programme. La potion n'a presque pas de secrets Ginny. Elle se débrouille mieux que bien. Mieux que moi en tout cas. Et Harry se mit à rire.

Le reste de la journée passait et tous le monde de Poudlard avait entendu parlé du _change-couleur_ de Ginny et Harry qui était réussi avec brio ainsi que la controverse entourant leur note. Durant la soirée, les élèves présents dans la salle commune des Gryffondor ne parlaient que de cela. Ils se demandaient aussi où était Ginny (elle était à la bibliothèque). Tous étaient impatients de la voir. Lorsque Ginny arriva dans la salle, tous se mirent à applaudir en lui criant « BRAVO ». La jeune fille devint automatiquement écarlate lorsqu'elle voyait tous ces gens la féliciter. Elle se contentait de dire un simple « merci » à quiconque lui serra la main. Harry, qui était assis confortablement dans un fauteuil, la regarda avec un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il était vraiment fier de sa partenaire. À son tour Ginny regarda Harry et elle lui rendit son sourire, puis elle se dirigea droit vers le dortoir des filles et on ne l'a pas revue de la soirée.

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre de plus. Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine.

bye bye

MISSANNIE


	7. Le jeu de l'amour

**Salut à tous!**

Me voilà avec un autre chapitre. Un gros pardon pour le petit retard. :(

J'aime mieux vous avertir que ce chapitre est celui qui me plait le moins dans ma fic. Mias bon j'ai qunad même décidé de le mettre. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles!

Ce chapitre se nomme "Le jeu de l'amour" et n'essayez pas de penser croche...loll. C'est un simple jeu de hasard très amusant. Personnellement, j'ai déjà joué à ce jeu avec quelques amies lorsque j'étais plus jeune. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop compliqué à comprendre.

**Maintenant voici les réponses aux reviews:**

**Kaena Black:** Voici la suite!

**Magic Pinki:** Hé oui! Ginny est douée en Potions! C'est vrai que ça serait intéressant de pouvoir changer de couleur... comme cela j'aurais l'air plus bronzée et donc moins malade...loll. À toutes tes reviews tu dis que Ginny et harry iraient bien ensemble... il faudra patienter... N'oublie pas que Harry sort toujours avec Cho!

**LovelyHermione:** Et voici la suite! Toi qui veux de la dispute... et bien tu seras heureuse d'apprendre que ma fic en contient pas mal... car moi aussi j'adore ça loll. Malheureusement, il y en a presque pas dans ce chapitre... alors rendez-vous pour les prochains...

**Lulu1984:** Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic. Et voici la suite!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre #7 : Le jeux de l'amour**

- Et, Ron, est-ce que ça te tente de participer à un jeu. Cela se nomme le jeu de l'amour. Ca se fait sur une feuille de papier. Tu vas voir c'est très drôle et en plus, à la fin tu sais qui est la fille qui est faite pour toi, supposément, dans les dix noms que tu vas donner. Ce n'est pas très sérieux, c'est juste pour le plaisir. Et, est-ce que ça te tente? Lui demanda Neville un matin, lorsqu'il était au dortoir avant le petit déjeuner.

- Ok! Je veux bien, ça m'a l'air très marrant, comment ça fonctionne?

- C'est simple tu me dis dix noms de filles, n'importe qui, je que vais les inscrire à côté d'un numéro, de un à dix, au hasard sans que tu le saches. On va commencer par cela et ensuite on continuera.

- Bien disons, dix filles tu m'as dit hein?

- Oui!

- Mélissa, celle avec qui je fais équipe, Cho tient, Luna, ça va être drôle, Hermione, ta coéquipière Sarah, je suis rendu à combien là? Dit Ron

- Cinq tu en a de la moitié.

- Ca peut être n'importe qui, hein?

- Oui, lui dit Neville.

- Aurais-tu des idées?

- Pourquoi pas ta sœur?

- Ok, Ginny et... ah oui j'ai une idée, Mimi Geignarde je ne sais pas si tu la connais elle hante les toilettes des filles. Harry, Hermione et moi, l'avons connue en deuxième année, elle est trop drôle!

- Mimi Geignarde tu as dit, non je ne la connais pas mais j'en ai entendu parlé, ok je la mets, c'est vrai que ça va être drôle. Il en manque trois, trois filles.

- Ok on va faire ça vite, Susan Bones, Pansy Parkinson et Padma Patil. Ce sont les trois noms qui m'ont passés par la tête. Ok et maintenant c'est quoi la deuxième étape?

- Après dix noms de filles, tu vas me donner cinq noms de gars.

- Ok, Harry, toi, Seamus, Draco et tiens pourquoi pas Colin Creevey! Réfléchissait Ron.

Neville continuait à écrire chronologiquement les noms masculins que lui dictait Ron sur la feuille de papier.

- Ok comme tu l'as sûrement constaté, j'ai écrit les noms des dix filles avec les numéros de un à dix que tu ne sais pas, parce que je les ai mélangés. Tu ne sais pas à quel chiffre appartient ce nom. Tu as saisi? Demanda Neville.

- Oui je crois que j'ai compris.

- Ok maintenant à mes questions, tu n'as qu'à me dire un chiffre, qui correspondra à un nom que je te dirai à la fin du jeu. C'est à ce moment que ça commence à être drôle pour moi. Il y a cinq questions qui sont pour toi et les cinq autres, c'est plus si tu vois un tel et une telle ensemble?

- Ok!

- Avec qui aimerais-tu assister à une partie de Quidditch? Un numéro de un à dix!

- Ok disons, 3

- C'est noté, aimerais tu faire une promenade en éclair de feu avec, il me faut un autre numéro, Ron.

- 1

- Avoir un souper en tête à tête avec ?

- 5

- Parfait, l'embrasser sur la bouche?

- 6

Neville fit un léger sourire. Probablement que le nom qui correspondait au numéro neuf n'était pas la fille idéale pour cette action-là.

- Aimerais-tu passer à l'acte avec...

- Je dirais le 2

- Ok maintenant, avec qui tu verrais Harry, il te reste le numéro 4-6-7-8- et le 10.

- Bon mettons 7

- Moi?

- 10

- Yaaach! n'importe qui mais pas elle, lui dit Neville qui riait de bon cœur, car il trouvait cela plutôt drôle? Et Seamus lui?

- Le 4

- Draco?

- 9

- Et Colin, et bien il ne reste que le 8. Et maintenant tu me réponds par oui ou non à mes questions. Ok! Aimerais-tu assister à une partie de Quiddich avec...Mimi Geignarde?

- Non, oh que non, elle pleurerait tout le temps, elle dérangerait tout le monde au stade! Dit Ron en riant et qui avait hâte de voir la suite.

- Aimerais-tu faire une promenade en ballais avec Sarah?

- Oui pourquoi pas elle est très jolie, tu es chanceux Neville de faire équipe avec elle.

- Préparer un petit souper en tête à tête avec Cho?

- Non, elle est la petite amie de mon meilleur ami, je ne peux pas lui faire une chose pareille?

- Est-ce que tu embrasserais sur la bouche... Hermione?

Ron se sentit devenir complètement cramoisi. Embrasser, Hermione, tu parles d'une idée, elle a déjà embrassé Viktor, juste l'idée de toucher à des lèvres qui ont sûrement touchées celles de Viktor, l'épouvantait. Neville le regarda en le fixant droit dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que Ron se remis à parler.

- Beurk... non bien sûr que non, jamais je n'embrasserai Hermione. Elle a déjà sorti avec Viktor Krum, tu te rends compte. Juste à l'idée de l'embrasser... yeurk!

- Ok j'en conclu que c'est un non définitif! Alors on continue... passerais-tu à l'acte avec... suspense...et l'heureuse élue est... roulement de tambour s'il vous plait... Pansy Parkinston. De toute façon je crois que je connais déjà la réponse.

- Une serpentard, certainement pas! Pas avant que le vif d'or ne fasse plus partie du Quidditch, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, lui dit Ron avec une expression d'horreur sur son visage.

- Ok, maintenant, la deuxième étape, est-ce que tu verrais Harry et Mélissa en couple? Annonça Neville.

- Oui, je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensembles, même si Harry sort avec Cho.

- Parfait, alors moi et Luna Lovegood, dit Neville qui avait l'air un peu découragé

- Tu ne sera pas content, mais oui je vous vois ensemble, lui dit Ron.

- Pas moi, mais c'est ton choix, rétorqua Neville. Seamus et Padma?

- Euh... c'est dur à dire, plus non que oui. Padma est trop jolie pour Seamus. Je sais, je sais, je suis méchant...

- Si tu ne dis pas à Seamus qu'il est laid, je crois que ça ira pour toi. Le quatrième couple est, de toute façon je suis persuadé que je connais ta future réponse, Ta sœur, Ginny et Malfoy?

- ABSOLUMENT PAS, cria presque Ron.

- Ok, tu n'es pas obligé de crier à tue-tête, Ron. Enfin, est-ce que tu vois ensemble Colin et Susan Bones.

- Ces deux-là, oui. Ils formeraient un beau petit couple à mon avis.

- Ok, maintenant que le jeu est terminé, c'est l'heure de l'analyse. Si je compte le nombre de oui en réponse ainsi que le nombre de non, ici on a 6 non et 4 oui. Et les nom qui sont attitrés aux numéros 4 et 6 sont les deux filles, qui sans trop être sérieux, sont celles qui ont plus de probabilité de sortir avec toi parmi les dix noms, lui expliqua Neville qui riait beaucoup.

- Et le numéro 4 et 6 correspondent à... Neville arrête de rire, QUOI, qu'est qu'il y a?

Neville riait vraiment de bon cœur à l'idée de lui annoncer qui seraient les deux filles. Il riait tellement que Ron commença à s'impatienter.

- Non, rien, c'est juste drôle de voir les résultats du jeu. Et bien Ron j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que les filles ayant le plus de chances de bien pouvoir sortir avec sont nulles autres que... Padma Patil et Hermione Granger. C'est drôle pareil, tu ne trouves pas, Ron?

- QUOI! Montres-moi cela! Ron arracha la feuille des mains de Neville, qui lui riant toujours.

- C'est juste un jeu Ron, dit Neville. Inutile de te choquer avec ces résultats, ce n'est même pas du sérieux, enfin je crois.

Neville quitta alors le dortoir, toujours dans un état d'euphorie. Il se dirigea sûrement vers la grande salle afin de prendre son petit déjeuner avec ses compatriotes de Gryffondor. Tant qu'à Ron, il resta dans le dortoir en état de choc. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer sortir avec Hermione.

« On se chamaille tout le temps, alors je ne m'imagine pas sortir avec elle, surtout qu'elle a flirté avec Krum » se disait-il tout bas.

Par contre, s'il en croit le jeu, Ron avait déjà sorti avec Padma lors du bal de noël en quatrième année, si on peut appeler cela « sortir » avec elle. Ce n'était que dans l'espace de quelques heures, mais tout de même, il l'avait accompagnée au bal. Alors, il était normal que la probabilité fût plus grande comparativement aux autres noms qu'il avait donnés à Neville. Cependant, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi le nom d'Hermione avait ressorti.

« Ce n'est que le fruit du hasard, c'est tout, ce n'est que des stupidités, ce n'est en aucun cas sérieux » pensait-il.

Il se leva afin d'aller, à son tour, prendre le petit déjeuner avec ses copains. Une fois arriver dans la grande salle, il avait constater que Neville avait tout bavasser et à ce moment, Ron fut l'objet de moqueries de la part des Gryffondor.

- Et Ron, comme ça Hermione et toi aller sortir ensemble, lui dirent Fred et George, qui riaient un peu trop fort.

- JAMAIS, hurla Ron, alors voulez-vous bien arrêter de me taquiner avec cela.

C'est à ce moment que Hermione fit son apparition dans la grande salle. Tous les Gryffondor riaient encore plus fort lorsqu'ils la virent arriver.

- Et Hermione, ton futur bien aimé t'a gardé une place tout près de lui.

Cette fois-ci c'était Fred qui prit la parole à l'égard d'Hermione toujours en riant de plus belle. Hermione, elle, ne semblait pas très bien comprendre, elle affichait un air interrogateur à l'égard des jumeaux en avançant vers eux.

- Quoi, pourquoi tu dis cela, Fred, lui dit Hermione.

- Selon un jeu que Neville a fait faire à mon petit frère, il y a des chances que Ron et toi sortez un jour ensemble.

- QUOI, si tu crois que je vais sortir un jour avec un _crétin_ dans son genre, et bien, Fred tu es tombé plus bas que je ne pensais, lui répondit Hermione avec calme.

Fred arrêta de rire immédiatement et il dévisagea Hermione du regard. Fred resta alors bouche bée et aucune répliqua lui passa par la tête, alors il n'osait rien dire. Hermione savait que ce n'était que des bêtises, de toute façon, tout ce qui sortait de la bouche des jumeaux était rarement sérieux. Elle s'assit tout de même à côté de Ron, et à ce geste, ils entendirent des élèves s'esclaffer.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ce jeu Ron, lui demanda Hermione.

- Rien, lui répondit Ron.

- Aller dit-le moi, le supplia Hermione.

- Ce n'est qu'on jeu pas du tout rationnel, stupide même. Ce n'est que le hasard qui a fait ressortir ton nom. Neville m'expliquait que les noms qui correspondaient au nombre de oui et de non étaient ceux dont la probabilité de sortir avec moi était plus grande que les autres filles. Et c'est là que les noms de Padma Patil et de toi ont ressorti, c'est tout. Là, je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol avec touts ces plaisanteries sur ce jeu, expliqua Ron à Hermione

- En effet, ce n'est pas vraiment rationnel et ça ne prouve absolument rien, en conclu Hermione.

- Absolument en accord avec toi Hermione, lui dit Ron, bon si on mangeait maintenant.

Hermione et Ron de même que les autres Gryffondor mangeaient sans faire allusion à ce mal attendu. C'est à ce moment que Harry rejoint ses amis. Il avait passé une partie de l'avant-midi avec Cho. Maintenant il avait un petit creux.

- Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose, on dirait que Fred et George ne sont pas dans leur assiette, et Harry se mit à rire, mais personne ne riait avec lui.

- Assiette et petit déjeuner c'est drôle non! S'essaya Harry, mais personne ne répondit.

- Allo! La terre appelle la lune, se risqua Harry.

- Euhhh... quoi qu'est-ce que tu as dit Harry, dirent Ron et Hermione à l'unisson.

On aurait dit qu'il venait de s'apercevoir que Harry les avait rejoint dans la grande salle, tellement q'ils avaient la pensée ailleurs.

- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose que je devrais savoir, demanda Harry.

- NON, rien, ce n'est pas important, répliqua Ron.

- Ah... ok.

Harry n'insistait pas, il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé mais cela avait sans doute créé un malaise. Alors, il prit l'initiative de dévier le sujet de conversation vers le Quiddich. Ron participait activement à cette conversation avec Harry, mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Hermione qui de toute façon n'était jamais très intéressée a parlé de Quidditch. Le reste de la journée passa plutôt bien et personne ne reparla du jeu que Ron avait fait avec Neville. Ce qui avait plu à Ron. Hermione, tant qu'à elle avait agit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le lendemain, tout revenait dans l'ordre. Tous agissaient normalement.

* * *

Et voilà un autre chapitre de fini. En le relisant, je l'ai trouvé meilleur que je pensais. Il est plutôt drôle non!!!

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "un moment difficile" mais je ne vous dis pas avec qui. Essayez de le deviner? loll

En tout cas à la semaine prochaine

Bye bye **Missannie**


	8. Un moment difficile

**Chapitre #8 : un moment difficile**

La semaine avança puis Harry et Ginny n'avaient toujours pas débuté leur devoir de potion sur leur _change-couleur _qui était à remettre pour le lendemain. Ils devaient s'empresser de s'y attarder, s'ils ne voulaient pas s'attirer de vilains ennuis.

- Hey Harry! Attends-moi! C'était Cho qui courait auprès de Harry afin de le rejoindre.

- Ha! Salut Cho! Lui répondit Harry.

Harry l'embrassa et lorsque le baiser fut terminé, il lui annonça poliment qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le temps à y consacrer en ce moment, Ginny l'attendait afin de pouvoir commencer leur devoir de Potion.

- Comme ça, tu préfères être en compagnie de cette Ginny Weasley que d'être avec moi, disait Cho sarcastiquement.

- Non ce n'est pas du tout cela, c'est juste que ce devoir est à remettre demain et nous n'avons rien fait encore, et tu connais Rogue, on a pas intérêt à remettre un travail en retard.

- Et bien, vous aviez qu'à le commencer plutôt ce devoir comme ça on aurait eu notre soirée. Tu m'avais dit qu'on passerait plus de temps ensemble, Harry, lui répondit Cho, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ne sois pas triste ma belle.

Harry s'approcha de plus en plus d'elle et il lui annonça à l'oreille :

- J'essayerai de me dépêcher. Aussitôt que j'aurai fini avec ce devoir, on pourra se voir, est-ce que cela te va? Demanda Harry à Cho.

- D'accord, je serai dans la Grande Salle ce soir et ensuite on pourrait se trouver un petit coin plus tranquille afin d'être tous les deux seuls, lui dit-elle avec un peu moins de larmes.

- Parfait, je devrai être là au plus tard vers neuf heures ce soir, je te le promets.

Harry déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de la quitter pour aller rejoindre Ginny. Cho le regardait partir avec le sourire aux lèvres. Au moins, elle avait l'air plus heureuse. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir passer un peu de temps ensembles, entre amoureux.

- Tu es en retard Harry! Lui dit Ginny lorsqu'elle le vit entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

- Ouais je sais, j'ai eu un petit contretemps avec Cho. Je suis sincèrement désolé Ginny. Ah oui au fait, tu crois qu'on aura fini pour neuf heure?

- Je crois bien, on a qu'à se dépêcher un peu plus. Alors allons-y sans plus tarder.

Ginny ouvrit ses manuels de potion et Harry étala le parchemin afin de commencer à rédiger. Pour une rare fois, ils ne feraient pas de brouillon, ils écrivaient immédiatement sur le parchemin afin de sauver du temps. Harry et Ginny travaillaient dur sur le devoir de Rogue. Les deux coéquipiers riaient beaucoup. Ils se remémoraient avec plaisir ce qu'il s'était passé au dernier cours.

- Tu as vu l'expression de Rogue lorsqu'il s'est aperçu que notre potion était très réussie même parfaite, dit Harry à Ginny.

- Oh que oui! C'était trop drôle. Et Ginny imita Rogue ce qui fit rire Harry.

Ils continuèrent comme cela pendant assez longtemps à ridiculiser Rogue comme ils le font. Harry tant qu'à lui riait tellement des plaisanteries de Ginny face à Rogue qu'il se roulait par terre tellement qu'il était dans un état de pure jubilation. Ils passèrent plus de temps à rire qu'à faire leur devoir mais quelques heures plus tard ils avaient enfin fini.

- Tiens, c'est fait, fini, Harry. Oh mon dieu! Harry il est presque onze heures, lui dit Ginny.

- Pas pour de vrai! Tu es sérieuse Ginny!

Harry regarda sa montre. Une montre de sorcier. Elle pouvait faire jouer de la musique. Elle était géniale. C'était un cadeau de Ron.

- Tu as raison Ginny, constata Harry, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. J'avais dit à Cho que je le rejoindrai vers neuf heures dans la grande salle. Excuse-moi Ginny mais je vais aller voir si elle est encore là. Alors à demain.

Harry salua Ginny d'un signe de main et couru vers la grande salle en espérant que Cho serait toujours là. En effet, il s'amusait tellement avec Ginny à rire de Rogue qu'il en avait oublié l'heure. Arrivé à la grande salle, Harry s'aperçu que Cho n'était plus là.

« Oh qu'elle doit être furieuse après moi » pensa-t-il.

Étant donné le tempérament de Cho, le fait qu'elle soit furieuse après Harry était sans nul doute possible. Harry n'était pas très déçu de voir qu'elle avait quitté la pièce. Il était plutôt épuisé et il n'avait surtout pas envie de se disputer avec Cho en justifiant ce retard. En plus, il n'avait qu'une envie; monter se coucher.

Le lendemain, Rogue donna à Harry et Ginny un C pour leur devoir. Cette note ne les dérangeait guère étant donné le plaisir qu'ils aient eu à le faire. Ils n'étaient pas très sérieux lors du devoir ce qui n'avait sans doute pas contribué à l'obtention d'une meilleure note. Comme Harry et Ginny s'en doutaient, Hermione et Anne avaient obtenu un B. De la part de Rogue c'était très bon. Tant qu'à Ron et Mélissa, eux ont récolté un C.

- Si on combine nos deux note, celles pratique et théorique, on a quand même une bonne moyenne Harry! Rétorqua Ginny.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il avait l'air ailleurs. Harry pensa à sa petite amie. Il ne l'avait pas croisé de la journée.

« elle est vraiment fâchée et c'est de ma faute en plus » concluait Harry.

Peut-être ne l'aimait-il pas plus qu'il ne le faut s'il l'a complètement oubliée?

« on n'oublie pas sa petite amie d'habitude » pensa-t-il.

Le cours de Potion se termina enfin et Harry y sortit, toujours aussi jongleur. Il devait s'expliquer avec Cho avant que les choses ne dégringolent. C'était la moindre des choses. Peu avant son cours de Métamorphose de l'après-midi, il aperçut Cho dans le couloir se dirigeant vers son cours d'Histoire de la magie.

- Cho! Cria Harry. Il faut qu'on se parle.

Mais celle-ci l'ignorait totalement. Elle ne projetait aucun regard vers Harry. Elle continua de circuler dans le couloir comme si elle n'avait rien attendu.

- Cho! Attends! Lui cria Harry pour la seconde fois.

Elle l'ignorait toujours. Harry comprit alors et fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers sa classe de Métamorphose.

« Cela ne sera vraiment pas facile! » se disait-il. « Je ne pourrai plus endurer cela trop longtemps, moi! »

Alors, la journée passa sans que Harry n'ait pu s'expliquer à Cho. Ce sera peut-être pour une prochaine fois. Il se coucha, le soir, dans son lit, en passant ce qu'il allait faire avec Cho. Il ne savait vraiment plus ou mettre la tête avec elle. Il était dans l'embarras total.


	9. Une importante décision

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre._

_Je crois que c'est un chapitre que bien du monde attendait. À partir de ce chapitre ou plutôt le prochain... l'histoire sera plus concentrée sur Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny._

_Merci pour les reviews et surtout n'oubliez pas de me reviewer à chaque chapitre... ça me fait grandement plaisir._

_RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS:_

_**Rupertforever**: Merci pour ta review... Je suis profondément désolée si tu pensais que c'était un chapitre Ron/Hermione. T'inquiètes pas, il y aura en masse de chapitre Ron/Hermione à l'avenir avec plus de disputes aussi. Par contre, celui-ci est un autre chapitre Harry/Cho mais je te rassure, c'est le dernier..._

_**Benelie:** Cho trop capricieuse... attends de voir son petit caractère qu'elle nous dévoile dans ce chapitre. Harry va la larguer??? Et bien je ne sais pas... loll. Faut dire que ca ne va pas très bien entre ces deux-là._

_**LovelyHermione:** Tu n'es pas fan du couple Harry/Cho et bien tu sera contente de ce chapitre... Après ce chapitre, l'histoire est beaucoup plus focussée sur Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione. Faut dire, que mon début est beaucoup moins intéressant que le reste de ma fic... parce que j'imagine que plus que j'écris... plus j'ai d'idée et plus vous aimez... alors bonne lecture._

_**BONNE LECTURE:**_

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre #9 : Une importante décision**

Cho ne parla plus à Harry pendant presque un mois entier. Harry, lui, avait fini par s'habituer à ce petit caractère et n'en fit pas tout un plat. Bref, le mois d'octobre commençait déjà sous cet air. Un mercredi après-midi s'annonçait sous le signe de l'ensoleillement. Il faisait assez chaud pour la deuxième semaine d'octobre. Il n'était pas question de gâcher un tel après-midi en restant à l'intérieur. Hermione, Ron et Harry avaient décidé, ce jour-là, de faire leurs devoirs à l'extérieur. Il fallait bien profiter de ces derniers temps avant que la neige commence à s'afficher dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Le trio était adossé à un immense arbre face à un cours d'eau. On pouvait y voir plusieurs élèves s'y baigner. Ils avaient utilisé un sort qui réchauffe l'eau de ce lac, car au mois d'octobre, la température de l'eau serait trop froide. Eux aussi en profitaient avant le début de la saison hivernale.

Quelques heures passaient ainsi. Les trois amis étaient complètement subjugués à essayer d'analyser pourquoi certaines personnes deviennent des animagus, tandis que d'autres non, même si cela serait leur plus grand rêve.

- Et bien, à mon avis, les sorciers qui peuvent devenir animagus doivent avoir d'excellentes notes en métamorphose, suggéra Ron.

- C'est certain ça Ron, pourtant un enfant de quatre ans aurait pu le constater, répliqua Hermione.

- Ok miss je-sais-tout, j'avoue que ce n'est pas la révélation du siècle, tu es contente là, j'ai avoué, lança Ron qui était visiblement choqué par cette remarque qu'avait faite Hermione.

- Il faut que tu sois un peu plus sérieux et pousser tes analyses plus loin Ron!

- Je n'ai pas de conseil à recevoir de miss je-sais-tout, on a assez des professeurs qui nous critique sur notre méthode de travail, comme tu viens de le faire.

- Parles pour toi Ron, moi les enseignants me félicitent plutôt.

- On sait bien, la parfaite petite Granger est un exemple à suivre pour tous les étudiants de Poudlard.

- Arrête, Ron. Hermione avait rougi légèrement.

- Voulez-vous bien cesser de vous quereller encore, concentrez-vous plutôt sur ce devoir, coupa Harry.

Ron et Hermione cessèrent immédiatement et chacun d'eux se replongea dans leur devoir de métamorphose. Une autre heure passa. Tout se déroulait extrêmement bien. Tout à coup, des cris se faisaient entendre en direction du lac.

- Au secours! je descends vers le fond! Quelqu'un venez m'aider je vous en supplie.

C'était Colin Creevey qui avait avalé beaucoup trop d'eau, il était en train de se noyer. Il fallait l'aider. Harry se leva debout et couru aussitôt vers l'endroit où était Colin. Personne, de ceux qui se baignaient, n'osait s'avancer vers Colin. Il se débattait tellement dans l'eau que quiconque qui essayait de l'aider se faisait frapper.

- Au secours... je, _blobloblbolblo..._ ne sais pas nager. S'il vous _blobloblololbo... _plaît quelqu'un.

Colin avait à présent de l'eau pas dessus la tête. Il arrivait à prononcer quelques mots lorsqu'il réussissait à monter à la surface. Il se débattait plus que jamais. Harry se lança à l'eau tout habiller, car le temps comptait, et nagea droit vers Colin. Hermione et Ron regardèrent Harry avec une telle frayeur dans les yeux. Harry se tenait a présent aux côtés de Colin, se débattant toujours aussi violemment.

- Colin, écoute-moi, c'est Harry, je suis là, tu n'as rien à craindre. Calme-toi un peu.

Dans l'état où était Colin, personne ne pouvait le calmer. La peur de se noyer le hantait davantage. Tous les yeux des élèves qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur étaient rivés sur Harry et Colin.

- Cesse donc de donner des coups de poing comme cela, laisse-moi t'aider, calme-toi et tout se passera bien. Fais-moi confiance Colin. N'est pas peur.

Colin réussit à se calmer et Harry pu ainsi l'aider. Il prit Colin par la taille et l'emmena en nageant vers la rive. Ce dernier avait avalé énormément d'eau, car il toussait vraiment beaucoup. Lorsque que Harry et Colin avaient atteint la rive, les étudiants applaudirent et se ruèrent tous vers le sauveteur et la victime, Ron et Hermione les premiers.

- Dieu soit loué, Harry et Colin vous n'avez rien, dit Hermione avec soulagement.

- Bravo, Harry tu as joué les héros encore une fois, un chance qu'on t'a, dit à son tour Ron.

Visiblement, Harry était mal à l'aise avec cet exploit. Toujours aussi timide de sa bravoure.

- Je ne sais pas comment te remercier Harry, Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Merci encore. Je te le jure que je te remettrai cela.

- Ce n'est rien Colin, c'était tout naturel d'aider un ami en danger, répondit Harry.

À ce moment, Minerva McGonnagall couru à tout jambe vers Harry et Colin. Colin toussa encore, mais beaucoup moins à présent. McGonnagall déposa une couverture sur les épaules de Colin et Harry afin de les réchauffer. Elle amena Colin immédiatement vers l'infirmerie.

- Merci Harry! Si tu n'avais pas été là, Colin se serait probablement noyé. Tu te mérites des honneurs, Harry. En plus, je donne 20 points à Gryffondor pour le courage exceptionnel dont tu as fait preuve, Harry. Je vais parler de ce qui s'est passé à Dumbledore et nous verrons bien ce que nous pouvons faire pour te remercier, Harry, expliqua McGonnagall.

- Merci, professeur McGonnagall! Lança Harry timide face à ces éloges.

- Tu devrais venir à l'infirmerie toi aussi, Harry. L'hypothermie et la pneumonie peuvent se propager, aussi bien prévenir que guérir Harry.

Harry se dirigea lui aussi vers l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh mit Harry et Colin bien au chaud, sous des couvertures. Ils passèrent toute la journée bien au chaud dans leur lit à l'infirmerie. Ron et Hermione visitaient Harry et Colin régulièrement. Le frère de Colin l'avait aussi visité. Mme Pomfresh exigea à Ron et Hermione de quitter la pièce par défaite qu'il fallait qu'ils se reposent. Le lendemain matin, Harry et Colin pu enfin sortir de l'infirmerie. À présent, toute l'école ne parlait que de cela. Harry était un super héros et tous les gens qui le croisaient le félicitaient. Quelques jours passèrent et la nouvelle commençait à se dissimuler. Cependant il se passa quelque chose que Harry n'aurait sans doute pas imaginé.

- Harry, je voulais te féliciter pour ce que tu as fait à Colin.

C'était Cho. Elle courrait afin de rattraper Harry. Elle lui prit la main et voulu l'embrasser, mais Harry la repoussa. Cho parut quelque peu choquée par ce geste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Harry?

- Écoute Cho je...

- Je m'excuse pour les jours où je t'ai ignoré. C'était totalement stupide de ma part. Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais. Non, je suis plutôt contente d'avoir comme petit ami, un être qui a sauvé Colin de la noyade. Je suis vraiment fière de toi. Je t'aime.

Elle s'approcha encore une fois du visage de Harry afin de l'embrasser, mais pour une seconde fois, Harry la repoussa.

- Harry...

- Écoutes-moi Cho. Je pense que notre relation ne peu plus continuer comme cela.

- QUOI! Tu ne m'aimes pas.

Cho avait les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle dit ces paroles.

- Je t'aimais Cho, je peux te l'assurer, mais là, mes sentiments pour toi se sont mit à s'estomper.

- Tu sais Harry, je peux changée, on peut se réessayer. Toi et moi on forme un beau couple non.

- Oui s'est vrai, mais là, cela fait plusieurs fois qu'on dispute et on se réconcilie, on se dispute, on se réconcilie et c'est toujours comme ça. Moi, je ne veux plus vivre cela, ça commence à m'exaspérer, à vrai dire. Je ne peux plus supporter tes crises de jalousie, Cho, et comme tu me l'as dit plusieurs fois, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour entretenir une relation amoureuse.

- Je te promets Harry, je vais contrôler me jalousie, Harry. Moi je t'aime et même si tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps, ce n'est pas grave, je ferai avec, c'est tout.

Cho pleurait encore et encore.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas Cho, on ne change pas comme ça. Je crois qu'on serait mieux de ne plus se fréquenter à l'avenir. En plus, j'ai l'impression que tu ne sorts qu'avec moi parce que je suis le célèbre Harry Potter et puis je suis assuré que tu n'as jamais oublié Cédric au fond de toi, n'est-ce pas, Cho?

- Tu sais bien que c'est faux! Je ne sors pas avec toi à cause de ta célébrité, Harry.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as laissé croire en tout cas.

- Mais Harry...

- Pour moi Cho, rien ne pourra me faire changer d'idée. C'est fini entre nous deux définitivement. Ca ne pourra plus fonctionner comme cela, on continuerait à se disputer, c'est certain.

Cho avait cessé de pleurer. Elle avait repris ses esprits et elle dit à Harry d'un ton assez sec.

- Ok, tu ne veux plus sortir avec moi, d'accord, mais ne reviens pas me voir, car tu peux être sûr que je ne me gênerai pas pour t'envoyer promener. Tu as voulu briser notre relation et bien tu dois en subir les conséquences Harry.

Cho tourna les talons et s'éloigna de Harry. Elle avait dit tout cela d'un seul coup et avec tellement de haine dans ses yeux que Harry n'a pas eu le temps de placer un seul mot.

- Cho...

Mais elle était déjà partie. Harry avait imaginer que sa rupture allait mieux se passer, mais venant de Cho s'était quand même pas si pire. Elle ne l'avait pas prit, mais c'était normal, pensa-t-il. Si c'était lui qui s'était fait plaqué, il aurait sûrement été frustré par cette décision. Suite à cette conversation, il se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il repéra un grand fauteuil vide, il s'y assit afin de repenser à tout cela tête reposée.

_

* * *

_

_Voilà... plus de Cho!!! Vous êtes contents...loll. Moi oui en tout cas. Si j'ai mis une relation Cho/Harry au début (surtout que c'est la sixième année de Harry et qu'a la fin de l'OdP Harry n'est plus avec Cho) c'est tout simplement parce que j'avais commencé à écrire ma fic avant l'apparution du cinquième tome... C'est pour cela que je les ai fait cassé le plus vite possible..._

_Je m'excuse pour les amateurs du couple Harry/Cho_

_Le prochain chapitre, s'intitulera "L'admirateur secret" Ginny reçoit des lettres d'un admirateur fou amoureux d'elle... mais qui est-ce???? Telle est la question loll._

_En plus, Dumbledore annoncera une bonne nouvelle, une idée fantastique pour l'halloween._

_Alors à la semaine prochaine et d'ici là portez-vous bien._

_Missannie_


	10. L'admirateur secret

****

**Salut à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre plus concentré sur Ginny.**

**Et pour tout de suite voici les réponses aux reviews:**

**Rupertforever: **Je suis désolé, mais il n'y a pas de Ron et Hermione dans ce chapitre, mais les prochains chapitres seront plus concentrés sur ces deux-là. Et ne t'inquiète pas, de la chicane tu vas en avoir...loll, pis des grosses en plus avec d'importantes conséquences. Et oui Ginny va avoir un admirateur secret... essaie de le deviner...loll.

**Aurelia:** Tu sais qui est l'admirateur secret... Tu penses que harry va s'amouracher d'une autre fille comme cela immédiatement après une dure relation... En tout cas tu verras qui c'est un peu plus tard dans les prochains chapitres.

**LovelyHermione:** Ouais goob bye Cho et ne revient plus jamais jamais, jamais... fiches le camp Cho...loll (C'est une chanson connue ici reprise je crois pas Lulu Hugues... ça m'a fait pensé à ça) Je suis désolé mais il n'y aura pas de dispute dans ce chapitres mais tu sera gâtée avec les prochains... surtout le treizième chapitre... très très très bon et important pour l'histoire.

**Et à tous, Bonne Lecture!!!!**

* * *

Chapitre # 10 : L'admirateur secret

Harry se sentait soulagé d'avoir enfin rompu avec Cho. Il pouvait enfin passer tout son temps avec ses deux meilleurs amis comme il faisait les années précédentes. Ils s'amusaient vraiment beaucoup malgré que Ron et Hermione ne cessaient de se disputer de plus en plus, mais Harry s'habituait petit à petit à leurs chamailleries.

Les semaines du mois d'octobre se déroulait sans inconvénients et, en plus, Dumbledore avait annoncé un bal d'Halloween. Cet évènement serait, entre autres, un bal costumé où les étudiants seraient obligés de se déguisés comme voulait la tradition de la fête de l'Halloween. Aussi, il restait libre aux élèves d'être accompagner ou non pour le bal. Ce n'était pas une obligation, mais fortement conseillé surtout pour l'orgueil des étudiants. Il n'y avait pas grand monde qui voulait passer pour un « loser » en se présentant seul au bal. Cette annonce réjouissaient les élèves et ils commencèrent déjà à penser à leur costumes, en qui ou en quoi ils pourraient bien se déguiser.

Concernant Ginny, elle avait une petite idée en quoi se costumer. Elle voulait être jolie pour une fois, même si personne ne l'avait encore invitée au bal. Elle opta alors pour une robe, mais de style médiéval. Une robe à crinoline datant du 16e siècle. Elle comportait un décolleté assez plongeant, ce qui allait attirer quelques regards. Ginny voulait attirer l'attention, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle voulait être séduisante. Pour qui? Peut-être juste pour se prouver à elle-même qu'elle pouvait être jolie et attirer l'attention des garçons. Lorsqu'elle monta dans son dortoir afin de contempler sa merveilleuse robe pour une millième fois, sur son lit elle y trouva une enveloppe de couleur rosée et qui dégageait un léger parfum. Elle prit l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit et déplia la lettre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Ginny se mit donc à lire la lettre :

_Ma très chère et belle Ginny!_

_Je t'écris cette lettre pour pouvoir enfin t'avouer ce que je ressens pour toi. Je te connais depuis si longtemps, mais je viens juste de m'apercevoir que je suis follement amoureux de toi, Ginny. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi. Tu hantes mes esprits. C'est si dure de te voir jour après jour si près de moi sans pouvoir faire quoique se soit. _

_Je me lève le matin juste pour m'endormir le soir même, car au moins dans mes rêves tu es à moi. Je peux ainsi m'abandonner à toi, ma splendide Ginny. Je peux t'embrasser, te serrer dans mes bras sans crainte. Toutes les nuits, je m'endors avec ton si doux visage dans la tête. Ce que je peux aimer ces douces nuits, sachant que mes rêves seront merveilleux, car tu en fait partie ma Ginny. _

_J'aimerais bien t'inviter au bal d'Halloween, mais je ne peux pas, peut-être par peur d'un refus? Je me contenterai alors de t'admirer en silence dans ta magnifique robe. Je suis persuadé que je ne pourrai te quitter du regard durant cette soirée._

_Saches bien ma chère Ginny que tu es une fille superbe, intelligente, déterminée et étonnante. Ta timidité me fait craquer, surtout lorsque tu rougis, ce qui fait ton charme. Ne change surtout pas et n'oublie pas qu'il y a quelqu'un de désespéré à Poudlard qui ne fait que penser à toi. En plus, nous nous connaissons._

_Je t'aime Ginny plus que tout_

_Un admirateur secret_

Ginny relue la lettre, elle la relue et la relue et la relue. Lorsqu'elle la su quasi par cœur, Ginny se laissa tombé sur le dos, sur son lit toujours avec la lettre entre ses mains. Elle affichait un énorme sourire rêvassant à cet admirateur. Grâce à cette lettre, elle savait qu'au moins, elle était attirante, séduisante, jolie pour l'auteur de cet écrit. Mais qui pouvait-il bien être? Harry Potter? Elle savait qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle espérait que se soit lui. Maintenant, il n'était plus avec Cho Chang, et le champ était libre. Plusieurs filles en avaient profité d'ailleurs pour tourner autour d'Harry, mais celui-ci ne s'en rendait pas compte.

« Mais non, voyons, impossible, je ne suis qu'à ses yeux que la petite sœur de son meilleur ami et seulement sa partenaire de potion, rien de plus. » se disait-elle.

Son sourire s'effaça donc de son visage juste à cette pensée, pourtant la lettre affirmait qu'elle connaissait ce garçon depuis assez longtemps.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je pense toujours à Harry, je me suis dis d'arrêter d'être obsédé par lui. Lui qu'il a aimé la belle Cho Chang, meilleure joueuse de son équipe de Quidditch en tant qu'attrapeuse. Alors comment pourrait-il aimer un jour, une fille plutôt ordinaire et timide aux cheveux roux. Allez Ginny, chasse Harry de ton esprit pour une fois, tu sais bien que c'est un amour à sens unique. Pense à quelqu'un d'autre... » pensa-t-elle encore une fois.

Elle s'avait qu'un jour, elle trouvera le garçon fait pour elle, et elle oublierait enfin son héros de jeunesse. Il fallait, par contre, être patiente. Mais comment oublier ce survivant quand tu le vois tous les jours à l'école, vient chez vous toutes les années durant les vacances d'été et qu'en plus tu dois faire équipe avec lui pour les cours de potion. C'est trop compliqué, mais il faillait tout de même essayer. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'avoir des faux espoirs face à Harry.

« J'ai essayé de moins y penser depuis un an. Le fait qu'il sortait avec Cho était une bonne raison, mais je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Maintenant on dirait que je suis plus près de lui, ahhhhh cela ne m'aide vraiment pas!» réfléchissait Ginny.

« Que j'aimerais aller au bal costumé avec lui » soupira-t-elle. « Je me demande en quoi il sera déguisé! »

Ginny passa toute la soirée à penser à Harry, mais en essayant de l'oublier. Juste avant de se décider à éteindre la lumière de sa lampe de chevet, elle relit pour une dernière fois sa lettre d'amour de son admirateur secret.

« Ce n'est pas automatiquement quelqu'un de Gryffondor, il y a Maxime de Poursouffle qui n'est pas mal du tout! »

Puis elle s'endormit en tenant toujours sa lettre de ses mains. Elle était certaine que cette fois-ci elle ferait de si beaux rêves.

* * *

Alors, avez-vous une petite idée de l'identité de l'admirateur secret... essayer de deviner...

Le prochain chapitre sera "Les invitations". Il sera question des invitations pour le bal d'Halloween... alors qui ira avec qui???? Hummm... bonne question.

Bye bye à tous et surtout continuez de reviewer... ça me fait grandement plaisir.

À Mardi prochain...

Missannie


End file.
